


turn over everything

by armillarysphere



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Coda, Episode s02e01: Ha’i’ole, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for 2.01.  Spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn over everything

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back, show. I have missed you! My love always to theellibu and delicatale for reading this through.

Getting Steve to go home instead of storming off to the prison proved easier than Danny had anticipated. Whatever horse tranqs Max had shot Steve up with earlier in the day were wearing off, and Steve was clutching his stomach at every moment he thought he wasn't being watched. They had channels they needed to go through now, it could wait until the morning. Where was Hesse going to go, after all? Even so, it was a moderately sulky Steve that Danny loaded into the camaro, ready to drive away from HQ.

"I'm _fine_ , Danny."

"Steven, you have a stab wound. A _stab wound_. God only knows how you managed to do half of what you did today, but right now, I am taking you home so you can _rest_ , and then tomorrow, bright and early, I am taking you to the emergency room to have those stitches looked at and a _proper_ prescription written up which I am going to ensure you take with military precision, okay?"

Steve mutters but waves his hand in a manner which Danny is going to assume means 'yes, Danny, I agree with everything you've just said'. He tells Steve as much as he turns the engine over and pulls out of the car park. The night has fallen as quickly as ever, and Danny keeps his eyes front as he drives, so he misses the point when Steve's silence turns from sulking into sleeping but he's aware of soft snores before they pull into Steve's street. He glances over at Steve, slumped against the window, drooling onto his own shoulder, and for a moment he's tempted to keep driving, as he'd done when Grace was a baby and sometimes the only thing that would get her to sleep for the whole night would be to load her into her car seat and sacrifice his own sleep for hers.

Danny turns onto Steve's driveway and parks up, just listening for a while to the sound of the engine cooling down, mixed in with Steve's heavy, steady breaths. He reaches out a hand, curling his fingers around Steve's where they rest on his thigh. He squeezes gently once then lets go again, opening his door and getting out. It's a cool night by Hawaiian standards, but Danny still misses seeing his breath in front of him, how it was somehow reassuring, like you were watching some visible evidence of life or something.

Steve stirs when Danny taps on the passenger window a second before he opens the door. It's only Steve's seatbelt that stops him from faceplanting onto the gravel; Danny smothers a chuckle and pushes him upright again, running a hand through Steve's hair on impulse. Steve blinks sleepy eyes up at him, all soft edges as he always is when he's just woken up.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"We home?"

Danny nods, letting his hand trail down Steve's face until he can rub his thumb along the line of Steve's jaw, his beard scratching against the pad. Steve leans into it, eyes closing again, this close to purring, Danny's sure.

"C'mon, goof. Neither one of us wants to sleep in the car tonight."

It takes a bit of fumbling but eventually Steve gets his seatbelt undone and, between Danny and the frame of the car, gets to his feet. Danny can see the strain on his face from standing even if Steve is trying his hardest not to show it.

"Babe."

"I'm fine, I told you."

Danny can't resist rolling his eyes, patting Steve's shoulder as they make their way up the path to the house. He locks the car over his shoulder, the lights flashing once then leaving them in the relative darkness of Steve's front porch.

"You're staying, right?"

Danny smiles, pressing his nose into the side of Steve's neck, arm still around him as Steve digs for his keys and unlocks the door, letting it swing open in front of them. Home.

"Couldn't get rid of me if you tried, babe."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'Tender' by Feeder. Lyrics can be read [here](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/feeder/tender.html), video can be watched [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ptSLrnEiaeg).


End file.
